


The First Cut Is The Deepest

by parallelanprincess



Series: Disney Oneshots [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, But Familial Not Romantic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Slayer-Watcher Relationship, Snow White Is A Badass, The First Slayer - Freeform, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, a special girl was born with ebony hair and porcelain skin. The child prophesied to save the kingdom. The girl who would bring back the light. Snow White, the First Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut Is The Deepest

She was born in the winter and came into the world surrounded by ice and darkness. Her cries reached the stars sending chills down the spine of all assembled. Skin as pale as snow. Hair as dark as a raven. The child prophesied to save the kingdom. The girl who would bring back the light. Snow White, the First Slayer. When the infant Chosen One reached out for something to hold unto, they gave her a wooden stake. It was the first gift. The first weapon against the monsters that plagued the world.

The first Watchers Council was composed of seven men. Mages whom had fled before the evil queen could sink her hooks into them. To bring Snow into the world they had called on powers more ancient and mysterious then anything ever seen before in the realm of mortals. Desperate times and all that. The Slayer was gifted with enhanced abilities unlike any other warrior. Born with an innate knowledge of all things supernatural, stronger than ten men, and faster than any knight could ever hope to be. 

They raised the First not as their daughter, but as their soldier. She would be their agent, slowly eliminating the creatures that plagued the kingdom one by one until finally killing Grimhilde in single combat. The First was kept completely isolated from other humans. The Watchers Council carried out her training in the deepest parts of the woods, only allowing her outside under the cover of night. Snow's childhood was spent learning to dodge spells and hunting down werewolves. Her bedtime stories were tales of ancient heroes. At times the Watchers would abandon her in the forest, daring her to find her way back. She never disappointed them. 

Snow passed every test with flying colors. The Watchers were far more proud than they could ever admit. They watch as the precocious little girl grew into a deadly young woman. Her curly black locks were always short (“More practical,dear. What if it gets caught on something?”). A lifetime of living under the moonlight assured her skin stayed as pale as her namesake. In another world Snow would have been the fairest maiden in all the land.

On the eve of her fourteenth birthday, she was given two things. A suit of armor and a sword. The time had come to fulfill her purpose. Grimhilde had grown complacent in her position, assured that none would challenge her. Countless men fell to her charms and dark magic. The bones of enter armies surrounded her palace. Snow was not a foolish man. Snow White was a one woman army. 

A shame that all those years of planning were undone by an apple. 

The Watchers laid her to rest in a glass coffin. She was the First. She was a hero. She was their precious snowflake. She was gone. For a moment, all hope was lost.

Then the boy came. The boy who had fallen in love with the maiden and not the soldier. He'd taken her on moonlit strolls through the local village. Distracted her from her training by singing ballads of his affection. Gripped tightly onto her waist as she went horseback riding and polished her weapons after each night of patrol. He came to the tomb to give her one last kiss. 

Snow awoke. She hugged her prince tightly.

“Thank you, ” she whispered, clutching onto him with all her might.

The First was alive. There would be hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I saw once asking for Disney Princesses in the Buffyverse. So I decided that the first princess should be the first slayer. I also wanted to practice writing a piece without dialogue. Also I have no beta. I only have a deep wish for more Snow White love and a mild understanding of Buffy.


End file.
